1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image recording apparatus designed to read an original sent from an original stacking tray, and once store image information in image information storing means, and then record the image.
2. Related Background Art
A digital copying apparatus as a conventional image recording apparatus reads an original placed on a platen glass by image reading means, and stores image information read by this image reading means in an image memory and prints it out, and the original is designed to be conveyed only once from an automatic original feeding device (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cRDFxe2x80x9d) onto the platen glass.
However, the image memory provided in the digital copying apparatus is limited in its memory capacity, and when the number of originals to be read is great and image information cannot be contained in the image memory, there has been the problem that a long time is required for printing out because the reading of an image is designed to be effected after an original is conveyed from the RDF each time the image is recorded, and is placed on the platen glass.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the problem as noted above and the object thereof is to provide an image recording apparatus designed to be capable of shortening a print-out time even when image information having read all originals cannot be contained in image information storing means.
To achieve the above object, an image recording apparatus according to the present invention is provided with:
stacking means for stacking originals thereon; feeding means for feeding the originals on the stacking means one by one;
reading means for reading the information of the originals fed by the feeding means;
storing means for storing the read information therein;
image forming means for forming an image on a sheet based on the read information; and
control means for effecting the control of reading and storing a plurality of originals corresponding to a storage capacity of the storing means, and forming images on sheets based on the storage, and the control of forming an image on a sheet each time the image of a remaining original is read by the reading means.
The control means controls so as to feed and read the lowermost one of the originals stacked on the original stacking means, and store the image information in the storing means when the storage capacity is not full, and then cause discharging means to discharge the read original, and also controls so as to once convey unprocessed originals to the reading means and count the number of the unprocessed originals when the storage capacity of the storing means becomes full and the storage of the image information read by the reading means is impossible, thereafter discharge the unprocessed original to the stacking means, effect the recording of the image information stored in the storing means, and further read the unprocessed originals on said original stacking means in the reading means and record images one by one.
On the basis of the above-described construction, the image recording apparatus conveys the originals stacked on the stacking means and reads them in the reading means. It then discharges the read originals to the discharging means. In this case, when the storage capacity of the storing means is full and the image information having read all originals cannot be stored in the storing means, the recording of the image information stored in the storing means is effected, whereafter the originals stacked on the stacking means are read by the reading means, and the images thereof are recorded.
As described above, according to the present invention, the image recording apparatus is controlled so as to effect the recording of the image information stored in the storing means when the originals stacked on the stacking means are conveyed and the originals read by the reading means are to be discharged to the discharging means, and when the storage capacity of the storing means is full and all image information cannot be stored in the storing means, thereafter read the originals stacked on the stacking means by the reading means and record the images thereof and therefore, even when all the image information cannot be contained in the storing means, the print-out time can be shortened.